Landscape lights are used in landscapes to illuminate different elements of that landscape such as plants or other structures. Landscape lights can be installed indoors or outdoors in different substrates such as loose, unpaved earth, concrete, stone, or wood. Some landscape light designs include a light generating module connected to a support.
The support secures the landscape light to a substrate. In some cases, supports are secured to the substrate during the construction phase of the landscape. These permanently secured supports and landscape lights are susceptible to damage during the construction phase of the landscape.
In addition, different areas of a landscape may comprise different substrates. For example, turf can comprise loose dirt, whereas paved or structural components of a landscape may have concrete, stone, or wood substrates. A different support may be required to secure the landscape light in each of these different types of substrates.